


Covert Matchmaking

by mochegato



Series: Covert Jasonette [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth Knows, Daddy Jason Todd, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Jasonette, F/M, Fluff, Jasonette, M/M, Mominette, Mommy Marinette Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochegato/pseuds/mochegato
Summary: Marinette and Dick are scheming to get Adrien and Duke together.  Jason gets reluctantly dragged into helping.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Duke Thomas, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: Covert Jasonette [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908970
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	Covert Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? This was really just an excuse to write Dad Jason scenes. There is a bit of plot around those.

Marinette was giggling on the phone when he walked in the room. That was not a good sign. Jason’s danger senses started tingling. She looked over to him when she heard them come in the room and quickly got off the phone. “Hey,” she smiled innocently at him.

Jason bounced their baby in his arms, making cooing noises and funny faces at her, which she completely ignored as she continued crying. “Her Majesty is awake and very hungry.” He gently handed Catherine to Marinette. “Who was on the phone?”

“Dick.” She pulled up her shirt and started nursing Catherine, who immediately stopped crying and latched on.

“Okay, could be worse.” He plopped down next to them, tossing his arm around Marinette’s shoulders and stroking Catherine’s head as she nursed. “Did you hear that Catherine? Mommy is conspiring again, creating problems we’re going to get dragged into fixing.”

“What are you teaching our daughter?” She exclaimed in mock insult. “I’m working with Dick, not Tim. That makes it scheming not conspiring.”

“Oh, my mistake. Of course. What are you and Dick _scheming_ about?”

“Matchmaking,” she grinned, a dangerous glint shining in her eyes. Jason shuddered. She and Dick were relentless when they were trying to ‘help’ the family.

“Nope. Never mind. We don’t want to know. Catherine and I are going to discuss the sub textual imagery in _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ as soon as she is done eating.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “We don’t need you anyway. Dick and I have this handled.” 

Jason gave a heavy sigh. “Okay, just be careful. They’re almost there already. They don’t need much of a push.”

Marinette gasped, indignant at the suggestion, “What do you take me for? Alya? I can be subtle!”

“Maybe” he gave her a dubious look while he pretended to scrutinize her, “but can Dick?”

She rolled her eyes at him, “When he needs to be.” Jason scoffed at that. Dick was about as subtle as a taser shock. “And they don’t seem to suspect anything yet.”

“What do you mean ‘yet’?” He narrowed his eyes at her. “What did you do?”

“ _I_ didn’t do anything, which was rather the point. Dick was just calling to let me know Adrien and Duke left to work on a mission together.” She grinned even wider. “Shame nobody else was available to help out. Adrien was the _only_ one that was free during the day today to help Duke. _Awfully_ coincidental the drug ring _needed_ to be investigated during the day so Signal would be on call _and_ the investigation had to happen on a day Tim and Bruce were working on a merger, Steph and Cass are still away on their girl’s weekend, and Dick is on call for work.” She shrugged innocently.

Jason groaned at her. “Here look,” she turned her phone to show him a picture. The picture showed Adrien looking softly at Duke as he was facing the batcomputer, his arms out as if he was in the middle of explaining something. She swiped the picture to the next which showed Duke with a blush and a smile looking at Adrien who was laughing. “Dick sent them.”

Jason started to say something but just shook his head instead when Catherine started gurgling. Marinette handed her to him along with a burp cloth. He tossed the cloth over his shoulder and started patting Catherine gently against it. “Come here Tinkerbell. That’s right, Dada has you. Dada. Da Da. Say Dada. I know she’s the one that feeds you but I burp you so… just as important.”

“You’re not funny.” She pretended to glare at him. But Catherine chose that moment to make a gurgling noise that sounded like a laugh. Jason gave her a smug smile. Marinette gasped, “Catherine Sabine Todd! Do not encourage him.”

As soon as Catherine had burped, he started bouncing her, taking her over to the window to show her the city. Catherine was gurgling at him, her arms waving in jerky motions. “And that there is a pigeon.” He said softly, pointing out the window, “People say those flying rats are harmless but those people have never swung into one at a high velocity. Don’t listen to those people. They’re fucking morons. Pigeons hurt.”

“Jason!”

“Sorry, sorry.” He laughed. “Those people are fucking assholes”

“Jason!” Marinette giggled at him and watched him fondly. She studied him as he stood in front of the window, face covered in stubble from not having shaved in a few days and his hair a mess. He was shirtless and his sweatpants sat low on his hips, holding their baby so gently and lovingly. “You better be careful. You keep looking that sexy and acting that masculine, you’re going to make me want to start trying for our next kid.”

Jason smiled at her, “Let’s get to the point that I’m no longer sharing your boobs, then we can start trying.” He carried Catherine over to Marinette, “See those?” He pointed to Marinette’s breasts, “Those are mine. I’m just letting you borrow them.”

“Oh my God!” Marinette laughed, pulling her cardigan closer around her.

“I just want to establish ownership. I’m loaning them out. I get them back in a few months.”

“You’re an idiot.”

He gasped dramatically and looked down at the almost sleeping baby, “You hear the way she talks to me, Catherine? Such abuse.”

He walked back to the window looked out the window again for a few moments, silently patting Catherine as he rocked her, then quietly said, “I was thinking that maybe we might want to adopt a kid or two… maybe from Crime Alley… or something. I don’t know.” He tried to keep his voice light and easy, like the thought had just come to him, like he _hadn’t_ been thinking about this since he was a teenager.

Marinette walked up and hugged him tightly from the side and leaned her head on his shoulder, watching their daughter in his arms. He held her like he was trying to shield her, protect her from the city. He leaned over a fraction of an inch to show he appreciated her presence. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and brushed her finger gently along Catherine’s cheek. “I think that is a brilliant idea. I’d like that too.” She looked out over the city along with him for a few more moments. “I still want to practice for more kids though.”

He shot Marinette a devilish grin and leaned down to kiss her. “What do you think the odds of her staying asleep if I put her down?” He whispered against her lips.

<><><><><>

Jason was laying on the floor in front of Catherine while she worked through Tummy Time, cooing encouraging words to her and rubbing her back every so often to let her know he was there with her, when there was a knock at the door. Marinette turned off the video Jason hadn’t seen her taking and jumped up to answer the door. She quirked her head to the side in well-acted confusion, “Hey, I thought it was just Duke coming over.”

“Thought I’d give him a ride,” Adrien shrugged, walking past her to say hi to Catherine.

Marinette smiled at Duke and gave him a hug as he came in. “From the manor?”

“No,” Duke responded with a smile. “From your office. Apparently Dick assumed you would be in the office today and Alfred had already left to run errands, so Adrien offered to bring me over.”

“Awfully thoughtful of you,” Jason said quietly to Adrien with a wink. Jason stood up and picked Catherine up, handing her over to Adrien. “Actually, this is perfect. I was just walking out to go to work so you can entertain Catherine while she’s working with Duke.”

Jason gave Catherine a last kiss on the forehead and turned to give Marinette a quick peck on the lips and a slap on the ass before leaving. Marinette turned bright red. “Sorry,” she said quickly to Adrien and Duke. She took a deep breath and turned to Duke, “Come on, let’s get your measurements and we can start talking about style for your suit.” She thought for a few moments. “Actually, Adrien can you take his measurements while I feed Catherine? That way Duke won’t have to just hang around while I’m nursing.”

Adrien looked up at her with wide eyes and glanced quickly over to Duke, a blush already spread across his face imagining all the contact he would have with Duke while taking his measurements. “Uh. Are you sure? You usually like to do that yourself.”

“Only if it is okay with you both. She could probably wait a few minutes. I just thought it would save time.” She shrugged.

Duke and Adrien looked awkwardly at each other for a few moments before Duke spoke up, “I’m fine with whichever. You are both really good at your jobs so whoever makes more sense to do it, is fine.”

“I… I can do it then.” Adrien answered with a quiet smile.

Marinette smiled at them and took Catherine into her bedroom to nurse. When she returned with a freshly fed and burped baby, Duke and Adrien were standing rather close to each other, unnecessarily touching each other’s arm from time to time. Marinette smiled to herself and took a quick picture to send to Dick along with a thumbs up.

She worked with Duke for another hour or so discussing suit styles and colors, sketching a few rough ideas for him to choose between. Adrien spent the entire consultation entertaining Catherine until she fell asleep in his arms. Marinette caught Duke sneaking glances at Adrien holding Catherine, a soft smile on his face, whenever she stopped to sketch an idea or write a note. When they were done, Alfred knocked at the door to take him home. But while Duke was thanking Marinette and saying goodbye to Adrien, Alfred had made his way to the couch holding Catherine and bouncing her in his arms, speaking quietly to her.

The three watched them with a smile. Marinette leaned over to Adrien and Duke and whispered conspiratorially, “I don’t think Alfred would object if you decided to go out for lunch. And if you happened to take a while during lunch, so he has an excuse to spend more time with Catherine, I don’t think he would be upset. He was saying the other day he doesn’t feel like he gets to see her as much as he would like.”

Duke and Adrien looked at each other with smiles. “Yeah, I think we could do that. What are you in the mood for?” Duke asked.

“Let’s walk around and see what looks good.” Adrien responded with a beaming smile.

Marinette closed the door after they left. “Did it work?” Alfred asked without looking up.

Marinette smiled back. “Like a dream. Thanks Alfred.”

“No problem, Miss Marinette. I’ve got money riding on this too.” He smiled back.

<><><><><>

A few nights later, Duke showed up at their door again. Marinette answered the door with Catherine in her arms and another well-acted look of confusion, “Hey, Duke. What are you doing here?”

Duke looked at her unsure, “Alfred said he couldn’t make it? He asked if I would come and babysit for you instead. He said you said it was okay?”

“That was me he talked to.” Jason said walking in the room. He was dressed nicer than Duke had seen him dress in a month or two. His face was actually shaved and his hair combed. “Sorry I forgot to pass on the message.”

Marinette looked back at Duke with a smile, “Actually this is perfect. I asked Adrien to watch her since Alfred couldn’t do it but Adrien is still a bit nervous around Catherine.” She leaned in like she was revealing a secret, “He thinks he’s going to drop her if nobody else is around. Having you here will help him feel better. If you are okay with it?”

Duke rubbed the back of his neck as a slight blush dusted his cheeks, “Yeah, I mean… sure, yeah. I can do that. I’m happy to help.”

“Great! I’ll let Dick know he doesn’t have to swing by during patrol after all. Actually, can you take her now so I can get finished dressing?”

Duke shot her a big smile, “If you insist.” He took Catherine and cooed quietly at her. “Hey darling, how are you doing today?” Catherine gurgled back at him and stared in anticipation, waiting for him to make more noises at her.

A knock sounded at the door. Jason answered it and let Adrien in. Adrien walked in with a smile. His smile faltered when he saw Duke. “Hey. Sorry, was I not supposed to watch her tonight?”

Jason sighed, “Marinette asked you and Alfred asked him and I slept through Alfred telling me. Sorry, Catherine was up a lot last night and remembering things is hard. Honestly, I’m considering just going to the manor for a night to get sleep at this point, but breastfeeding makes things difficult for Pixie to get sleep even if Catherine wasn’t with us, so it wouldn’t help her. So you two are co-babysitting, if you don’t mind.”

Adrien grinned widely. “I’m fine with that. We’ll have fun.” He walked over to Duke and Catherine and leaned over to look at Catherine’s face, standing closer than necessary to gush over his niece. “Hey Kitty Cat. You ready to have some fun with your uncles? Once we get rid of the boring stiffs.”

Jason looked affronted. He turned to Marinette, “boring?”

“It’s okay. He’s just trying to act cool. We all know you’re cooler.” She cooed at him with more than a touch of patronization.

“Excuse me. Of the two of us,” Adrien motioned between himself and Jason, “which one has ridden a dragon?” Jason rolled his eyes. “That’s what I thought.” He looked over to Catherine and Duke and pointed to himself with a knowing grin, “Cooler.” 

Duke smiled back at him with a blush. “Sounds pretty convincing to me.”

Adrien slung his arm around Duke’s shoulders and smiled smugly at Jason.

Jason glared at the two of them, “Which one of us has actually come back from the dead?”

“Oh, Sweetie, that’s not a contest you’re going to win against him.” Marinette clapped him on his back. She grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder. “Come on, let’s go on our totally not boring date so we can get home in time to have an exciting night of sleeping before you get up early to check and see if there are any new books in the library, you wild man, you.” Marinette grinned at him.

“You,” Jason shook his finger in her face and glared at her playfully, “are declaring war.” 

She giggled and opened the door for him. “Have fun you guys. Oh, and there is some wine in the refrigerator if you want some.” She called out as she closed the door behind them. 

Duke and Adrien looked at each other and smiled awkwardly. “Want to order pizza?” Adrien asked.

A few hours later, after a totally not boring date, Marinette and Jason quietly unlocked the door and slipped in unnoticed. They looked around to see where Catherine was and found her happily gurgling at the mobile above the pack ‘n play in the living room while Adrien and Duke snuggled up together asleep on the couch. Some movie was playing quietly on the television. “Night seems to have gone well,” Jason observed quietly, nodding to them. 

Jason gently kicked Duke and Adrien to wake them up and looked over to the pack ‘n play when Marinette started giggling at it. “What did they do?” He asked warily. He walked over to see his daughter in a Signal themed footie outfit and a black beanie with cat ears.

“Kitty Cat looks pretty good, don’t you think?” Duke asked behind him with a smirk.

Jason shook his head and groaned, “I can’t believe we handed that nickname to him. And now Duke is doing it, too.” 

Marinette smiled and kissed his cheek. “He was going to find a way to make a pun of her name no matter what.” Jason sighed, picked up Catherine, and started to change her diaper, making cooing noises at her while he did.

“I have to head out. I’ll see you guys later.” Duke nodded to Jason and kissed Marinette on the cheek who then thanked him for helping. He turned to Adrien and gave him a hug and whispered something to him that made Adrien blush before he headed out the door.

“So, how did it go?” Marinette asked lightly, taking layers off to prepare to nurse Catherine.

“It went fine. She was an angel.” Adrien answered with a lovesick smile.

“And between you two? You looked awfully cozy when we got home.” She shot him a knowing smile.

“It went pretty well.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m hoping it will go even better tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” she asked with a quirked brow and an excited smile.

“On our date.” He said shyly.

She squealed quietly as she hugged him. “That’s so awesome. Good luck! Let me know if you need anything. And thanks again for tonight.”

“I will. And thank you. Night. And especially to you, Kitty Cat.” He gave Marinette a kiss on the cheek and hugged Jason before leaving.

Jason locked the door behind him. “Proud of yourself?”

“Yep. Proud and really excited. I hope they find as much happiness as we have.” She looked adoringly into his eyes. “They deserve it.”

“Nobody deserves to be this happy… except maybe you and Catherine.” He leaned against the back of the couch and pulled Marinette close. 

“You do,” Marinette said quietly stroking his face gently before she snuggled into his chest, holding Catherine between them. “You deserve to be happier.”

He wrapped them in a warm, protective embrace, planted a kiss on the crown of her head, and sighed contentedly. “That isn’t possible.” 


End file.
